


Hidden

by aradicalia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aradicalia/pseuds/aradicalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dream bubble where both Rose and Roxy have met premature deaths in their own offshoot timelines, the two meet their respective (alternate universe) "mothers" for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [efthemia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/efthemia/gifts).



You drop into your seat, still staring at Roxy in confusion. Roxy grinned back, white eyes gleaming. She looks fairly cheerful, short blond curls tangled but decently neat. Of course, shadows under her eyes and her slightly swaying body betray the fact that she is really obviously drunk. When she opens her mouth to speak, her words pour out from her mouth as if she can’t talk fast enough and she’s also slurring her words a little bit.

TG: whatup mom  
TG: didnt epxect to see u here  
TG: arent yuo like  
TG: supposed to be dead when ur in a deram buoble  
TG: booble*  
TG: LMAO booblee bubble*  
TG: cuz i sure am  
TG: dead tat is  


Roxy, your mom-kinda-not-mom. You’re really not sure what to expect, despite your newfound Seer skills (you didn’t get very far on your quest, considering that John had just ascended when Jack Noir went berserk. Nope, nada, not at all. You are dead, that much you knew. A quick knife in the torso from Jack Noir is enough to kill. And this place – this was your house, and your own bedroom. You slump onto your neat bed, thoughts and emotions twisted up. You don’t really care if you rumple the sheets. You’re dead, after all.  
It’s not like anyone is going to punish you for it (not like Mom ever did.)

TT: So, you’re Roxy. Alternate-universe dead Mom.  
TT: If I may ask, how did you die? I wasn’t quite expecting anyone to show up here, and it’s a nice surprise to finally meet you.  
TT: Perhaps alpha-timeline Rose will fall asleep soon and meet you. One can only hope.

Roxy wanders along the side of your room, knocking on the wardrobe as if she expected it to be Narnia. Bending down to look under your bed, you awkwardly scoot over to give her space and watch her as if she had never seen another human before. No, this was not what you expected at all.

TG: well gettin stabed is a maajor pain in the ass  
TG: espescialy when its by some red tentacle thing  
TG: isnt tentacle part of your pesterhum name lawl  
TG: you beter shooshpap the tentacale that killed me into oblivion as paybac  
TG: but thatd be supr sweet like woa hey dere alpha rose u getta meet alpha roxy soon  
TG: can u just imagine that?? LOL 

You watch Roxy as she pulls out your old writing journals and wince. You’d really rather not anyone read those, but you’re family… right? Roxy flips open the one on top. You peer over her shoulder to see the long string of “MEOW”. Oh. That one. 

TG: oh  
TG: em  
TG: geee roes do you have a cat plz say yes plz plz plz!!! :3  
TT: As a matter of fact, I did. He died in mysterious circumstances when I was a child.  
TT: Let me try to see if I can retrieve him from a memory. 

Roxy whips around her head, making her curls bounce, as she stares at you eagerly. You attempt to concentrate but are plagued by bombarding thoughts. Your mom, liking cats? You always had thought that she just had that ridiculous funeral for Jasper because you were having that passive-aggressive war, even at that young age. You close your eyes and think plaintively of Jasper. Not Jaspersprite, but just Jasper. Poor kitty. 

A soft meow breaks your silence as you open your eyes to see him. Roxy visibly cringes. You glance sharply at her. 

TG: oh ummmm  
TG: i may or may not have killed him wen i had him??  
TG: sory sorry sorry!  
TG: it was totes an accident :(  
TT: I see  
TT: It’s alright now, I suppose. I have him whenever I want him, now that I’m dead. You as well, I presume.  
TT: I had him back anyways. He was my sprite.  
TG: oh i nevr had a chance to make mi sprite  
TG: sory but  
TG: do you hav any alchol lyin around  
TG: maybs other me-mom had a whol stock because i think i need som right around now  
TT: Um, sure. Let me walk you to Mom’s bedroom.

You hop up from your bed, Roxy still clutching the journals and her martini glass. She looks desperately unhappy and tired, not to mention hungover. Was Mom unhappy, you wonder? What had gone wrong? How were your lives different? You had always thought Mom had been relatively happy. You cast another glance at Roxy. 

You are now Roxy. Your head hurts and you just want to sleep and drink, drink and sleep. You can remember the last words your friends had said to you right before you died, those angry words. They probably weren’t even looking for you right now, probably expecting you to go to your house, nurse your wounds, and drink your sorrows away. Which, to be honest, is what you did. What you hadn’t expected, however, was to finally meet your beloved Mom. Again, to be honest, it was her alternate-universe version, but they were kind of the same person, right? You know that you should probably (there goes that word again, probably) lay off the heavy drinking, but hey! You’re dead, first of all, and since poor Rose’s mom seems to have a stock of alcohol, and can then be presumed to have also been an alcoholic, you might as well partake in adult alternate-universe your fine wine sense.

You glance down at the two journals you are still holding, and take particular interest in the other one. 

Oh. My. God. Is… is that the Complacency of the Learned???

TG: woa woah woha hold up u also rote the complencany of the learned????  
TG: complanecey*  
TG: oh my goD complacency* there we go  
TG: anyway but oh em GEE you do not noe how happy i am wright now!!!  
TG: that is like my top ultar favorite book in the whole wide damn world and it s like totes wow an amazng

Rose looks sorta surprised. Maybe she didn’t know that her book was published, and better yet, a world-wide success (even the few trolls that had lived their short lives here had enjoyed the book, you had heard – through your super special hacking ;P ). 

TG: everyon read it in my wordl its like  
TG: world famous?? totes cuz the waterbitch read it too in som stupid hot pink cover

Rose grimaces at the thought of her book covered in fuchsia. You flip through the pages of the journal while Rose gets you both drinks (non-alcoholic for Rose). The first draft of her world's version of the book is amazing. You think back to all the video clips you hoarded, of your Mom and Dave’s Bro. So classy, so snarky – where is that in Rose? Your first impression of Rose does not even begin to get to the super high level of what you imagined Mom to be like, but that’s alright. Time spent together and some lovely time spent drunkenly (in your case) bonding would more than suffice, and maybe then you could finally – finally- banish the illusion of the mother you never met, cast off your drunken loneliness, and reenter reality as it is. In the meanwhile, you think you’ll take a drink, please.

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you have finally met your mother.

You are now Rose again. You recollect memories of your Mom when you were a child, speaking to your cat more than to your Mom. You had always hoped that behind her wall of alcohol, there was some sophisticated lady who loved her child, truly, deeply, as much as you had loved her (but hadn’t shown it). Maybe there is. You don’t know. This version of your Mom is still hiding behind a tall martini glass, but this time you know better. 

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you are going to figure out who your mother really is.


End file.
